


to steal what’s precious

by greenet



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, the Stealer mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenet/pseuds/greenet
Summary: Changmin is waiting in the vents.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	to steal what’s precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



> I hope this made you smile! Thanks to @SQ for looking it over!

Changmin could admit that Chanhee’s crocodile tears were incredibly effective as a weapon. Nine out of ten times, it worked like a charm on unsuspecting targets. Unfortunately, if a target _was_ expecting it, it was also a charm that was easy to avoid. By, say, trapping Chanhee behind gold bars and very carefully not looking at his sad, lovely face. Admirable, in a way. Changmin had never been able to resist Chanhee’s sad face.

Fortunately, Changmin was getting really good at sneaking into heavily guarded spaces to get Chanhee out again. 

He wasn’t entirely certain why Mr. Billionaire Heart Collector had decided to store his heart collection in what was pretty much a box featuring multiple 2x2m vents, but it did make the wait a lot more comfortable than it could have been. If he hadn’t been so worried, it would almost be relaxing.

But any second now, Jaehyun would give him the signal, and Changmin would leap into action. Maybe he should be more concerned about the hearts they were here to, in Sangyeon’s words, liberate for a mere token fee, but nah. The others would manage everything just fine. Changmin just had to be quick, while the guards were distracted by Jaehyun, and then he’d have Chanhee back and everything would be absolutely perfect.


End file.
